Words on Fire
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Words leave more to the imagination than desired...
1. Bark

Charlie and I got rather bored and while giggling over some Cosmopolitan article about 'sexting' this came about...

Hope you enjoy reading it- review if you'd like some bite... ;)

Set present time- season 12

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Words on Fire**

**(Bark) **

**S:** I like to lie in bed wearing your favourite lingerie and pretend you are coming home to me. I can feel your body over me if I try hard enough, I can imagine it all.

**G: **Describe it for me...

**S: **I'll let you decide. What kind of mood are you in? The red lace you liked so much? The silk teddy that slipped over my skin? The black corset and stockings?

**G: **You know me too well...Red lace...please...

**S: **You remember the way it clung to my body...the ribbon tying a bow between my breasts... the way the neckline dipped when you'd undone it...

**G: **Then what do I do...

**S: **well what would you like to do?

**G: **...kiss you

**S:** Where...

**G:** ...You're neck

**S:** I like it when you do that

**G:** ...Then your collar bone...

**S:** I'd pull at your hair...

**G:** You do realise this is Greg, right?

**S:** Why didn't you tell me sooner?

**G:** It was fun

**S:** You're an asshole Greg

**G:** And you love it

**G:** Want to pick up where we left off...

**S:** No

**G:** Are you sure...because I'm sure...you need some help getting all of that lace off...

**S:** No

**G:** Want me to tell you what I'm wearing instead?

**G:** I'm wearing...that shirt you like...

**S:** The blue one?

**G:** You like the blue one?

**S:** Yes... It brings out your eyes

**G:** Maybe I'll wear it tomorrow

**S:** Put it on now

**G:** Okay...well I'm in-between shirts if you're interested

**S:** hmmm me too, none of mine go with red lace

**G:** Want to borrow one of mine?

**S:** Sure... how about the one you're wearing now...

**G:** I'm not even wearing one

**S:** Even better

**G:** If I'm topless...you should be too...

**S:** That could be arranged

**G:** Need any help?

**S:** You'd like that wouldn't you?

**G:** I would... are you saying you wouldn't?

**S:** I'm still undecided

**S:** Maybe you could convince me

**G:** What would you like darling?

**S:** I'd like to see if your bark is as good as your bite

**G:** Picture?

**S:** Wouldn't you prefer the real thing?

**G:** ...Yes

**S:** You know where I am

**G:** Serious?

**S:** One way to find out...

**G: **I'm in no state to drive

**G:** Are you drunk?

**S:** Haven't had a drop.

**G:** Getting a cab.

**G:** Would you mind if I bite?

**S:** Only if I can bite back

**G:** the cab driver's staring at me funny... always knew you were a vamp

**S:** You have no idea

**G:** ...Should I have brought my liquid latex?

**S:** Maybe I have my own

**G:** wow... what else do you have?

**S:** wouldn't you like to know. You can't be far now?

**G:** ...Just paying the fare- look you your window

**S:** You're wearing you blue shirt

**G:** You're wearing red lace...

**S:** I aim to please mister

**G:** I'm sure you do

**S: **Hurry up and find out...


	2. Bite

Enjoy... ;)

Please review- let me know what you think!

**Words on Fire**

**(Bite)**

Sara pushed Greg back against the door her hands working quickly on undoing his shirt as her lips devoured his. He was instantly assaulted by her presence; the perfume that danced on her skin, the heat emanating from her, the touch of the rough lace in contrast to her soft skin.

His breath was panting from his chest and his heart was beating hard before he knew what was happening. He drew his hands across her body, drinking in the way the lace embraced her curves like it was painted on. His lips ventured to her neck, just like he had said they would. A low growl escaped her lips and evaporated onto his skin sending electricity coasting across his body.

Greg's hands untied the bow letting the material fall away; he wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the first high surface- a writing desk by the living room door. Greg met her eye as he knelt down in front of her gently pushing her knees apart. He placed kisses along her thighs feeling her shiver beneath him, her hands curling around the edge of the desk in anticipation.

His hand closed around the thin fabric of her panties pulling them away, letting them slowly slide down her legs to the floor. Sara inched forwards on the desk hooking her legs over his shoulders providing him with better access. He slyly grinned up at her keenness before giving in to what she wanted his tongue moving against her at a tortuous pace.

He picked up pace inserting two fingers into her the sound of her groan seemed to infect his system amazed by the way her muscles clenched around him; her body humming as the tension was released.

With fire in her eyes Sara placed both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her body. He stumbled backwards, finding himself sprawling on the floor as she stood above him, running a silk scarf she had retrieved from the chair by the desk through her fingers. She straddled him with a devilish smile bringing his wrists together wrapping the soft material around them.

A wicked look crossed her dark eyes as she kissed his neck gently providing pressure with her teeth as she did so. Greg gasped as the feel of her rubbing herself in small circles against him and her hands across in chest were intensified by the pain.

Sara slithered down his body, her eyes not leaving his as she did so. She undid his belt purposely brushing her hand across him watching as he gritted his teeth against the motion. Slowly sliding the zipper down Sara pulled the material away exposing him as he lay on her living room floor. She pulled herself back into a kneeling position casting her eyes over the man in front of her and quirking an eyebrow at him in approval as he helplessly looked up at her.

Making an 'ok' sign with her thumb and index finger she started moving up and down his shaft, both hands immediately after each other the feathery touches making him shiver. Without warning she leant over taking the tip in her mouth listening to the way he inhaled sharply with some satisfaction. Her hands gripped around him firmly changing pace to slower more deliberate touches as her tongue swirled around him.

Greg shifted beneath her, his cheeks burning red as he untangled himself from the silk bindings that forced him to passively endure Sara's teasing. He pulled himself up, shocking Sara forcing her to stop her actions.

Without a word Greg wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him kissing her hard as he moving them both towards the balcony door. But Sara had other ideas trying to regain control by pushing him up against a book case knocking a few of the stacked novels on to the floor.

He couldn't help but laugh as she moved towards him only to find that he'd pushed her back against the small table by the sofa knocking over the vase that stood definitely beside the phone. The things that had fallen and lay scattered across the floor didn't matter as tension began building up in her body again. Sara peeled his shirt away leaving him standing completely naked before her but he barely flinched at the exposure.

She pressed her lips against his, twisting her body until she was free and able to manipulate his movements. With little encouragement she pushed into him, the large glass doors out to the balcony opening ceremoniously, welcoming them out into the cool night air.

Greg quickly spun her around, hoisting her up onto the edge, looking up at her with a sly smile. He had never imagined that he would be in the position to tease her, to control her breathing and groans. Sara's fingers curled around his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her and with one quick thrust he was inside her.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped past her lips as he remained still for a few moments letting her body adjust to him.

They began moving against each other their minds completely blank not being able to register anything but the intense pleasure that was building between them. The sound of cars, people and music just simply a background they did not care for.

Sara titled her hips upwards, firmly wrapped her legs around Greg's waist revealing in the way he filled her up. A part of her knew she would regret such a careless display of pleasure but as he increased the force of his thrusts she didn't care.

Within moment she was withering in his arms; her exhausted, spent body relying on him to hold her up. Her head resting on his shoulder, her erratic breathing slowing down as she tightened around him with an intensity that forced him to spill inside of her.

Sara slowly unravelled her body from around him, letting Greg help her off the edge of the balcony his arms wrapped around her waist holding her against him as she shivered from the aftershocks. They could feel each other's heart beats as the night air stilled around them.

"I guess I should go home..." Greg announced in an unceremonious voice offering her his hand leading them both inside. She gave a small nod pulling on the robe she had abandoned on the sofa watching as he quickly dressed himself.

"I'll text you..." Sara muttered coyly into his ear flashing him a wicked smile as she closed the door.

**The End**


End file.
